


Morale Booster

by beautifulmidnight



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmidnight/pseuds/beautifulmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaeh cheers up Private James Sexton at Camp Forlorn Hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morale Booster

**Author's Note:**

> A request, for my courier 'to have sex with a NCR Trooper.' I chose Private James Sexton because he's cute and why not.

_What an aptly named place_ , Vaeh thought to herself. _Forlorn Hope, indeed._

The camp reeked of death, but not just in smell. The whole spirit of the camp was thick with depression and uncertainty. Vaeh could understand why. The small valley between Forlorn Hope and Nelson had NCR troops and Legion warriors decaying bodies scattered up and down the trenches. It appeared to be a stale mate between the two parties, but the Legion still held Nelson. And the NCR wanted Nelson.

She had done what she could to help in other areas: gathering food and medical supplies, handing in dog tags to the quartermaster, and discovering why the surgeon’s supplies went missing every night. None of it boosted morale that much.

She only wanted to end their suffering, but she knew it wasn’t logical. War wasn’t logical. How many more lives would the NCR sacrifice to beat back the Legion? She shook her head. She didn’t want to think about it, or she too would soon be depressed.

After getting some water from the mess hall, she returned to the barracks where they gave her a bunk to sleep in. Vaeh hated that the only reason she had a place to sleep was because whoever occupied the bed previously was dead.

The barracks were empty save for one person, as most were eating dinner in the mess hall. It was Private James Sexton, the man in charge of morale. It was an impossible job at the moment, even though the contest for Legion ears was still running. It was disgusting to see each soldier bring in a bloody ear, the skin from the scalp hanging off, the dead flesh flapping in the breeze. At least after he was done counting, he had them bury the ears.

She fell into bed and stared at the bunk above her. She closed her eyes to sleep when she heard Sexton’s voice.

“Hello ma’am,” he greeted cheerfully.

Vaeh couldn’t help but smile. Sexton always sounded so lighthearted, which was completely out of place in the camp. But maybe that was why they made him in charge of morale.

“Hello Private Sexton,” she greeted back, her smile growing wider.

“Please, call me James. You’re not in the military,” he said.

“All right…James.”

“That’s better,” she could hear the smile in his voice. “How are you doing?”

She sighed after she took a swig of water from her bottle. “I’m all right. The best I can feel in a place like this.”

“I know what you mean,” he said sadly. “It’s hard to keep being so upbeat when all you want to do is cry.”

She was surprised to hear this. Sexton seemed so optimistic, always cracking jokes and smiling. She didn’t conceive that it was all a front.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly.

“It’s all right,” he replied quickly.

“How do you stay in such a good mood then?”

She heard him chuckle. “I think about women.”

She couldn’t help but laugh too. “Women, huh?”

“Yeah. Sex is a great thing to think about, though I haven’t had it in a very long time.”

“A handsome and funny guy like you? I find that hard to believe,” she teased.

He hung his head down from his bunk. “You’re too kind, ma’am. But poor ol’ Sexton doesn’t have such an easy time with the ladies. It’s gotten worse since I’ve been stationed here. The Legion is a major libido killer.”

“I can imagine,” she muttered dryly. “So what do you do when your morale suffers? Thinking about women can’t possibly pull you out of a slump.”

He cocked his head to the side, a neat trick to do when one is upside down. “May I be completely honest with you?”

She nodded, gesturing with her water bottle for him to continue. “Of course.”

He swallowed. “Since you’ve arrived here, I’ve jacked off every night thinking about your body underneath mine. You’re so beautiful… The thought that I may get a chance to kiss you is enough to keep me going even on my worse days.”

Speechless, she could only gape at him.

Half-smiling, he shrugged. “You asked me, ma’am.”

His head disappeared back up top. Vaeh felt aroused at his confession, her clothes suddenly too constricting, too confining.

“James….” She whispered.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“First, call me Vaeh. Second, how old are you?”

“Well, Vaeh, I’m twenty-six.”

She couldn’t believe what she was saying, but it all came out in a rush. “Where’s a private place where I can boost your morale, Private Sexton?”

A loud thump drew her out of her aroused state. Sexton was on his feet; grinning down at her like he had won all the caps in Vegas.

“I know just the place,” he winked.

 

~

 

When he said he knew just the place, she had no idea he meant underneath a table behind a stack of armor crates in the supply tent. The quartermaster had retired for the evening which left the tent completely empty.

Not that it really mattered at this point. They were both naked on a sleeping bag, their sweaty bodies wrapped around each other, their lips kissing every inch of the other’s skin. Vaeh held Sexton close, running her fingers through his soft brown hair.

She felt as if she had been tricked – the private knew exactly where and how to touch her. Didn’t have an easy time with the ladies? Who was he trying to fool? She didn’t care. His touch was electric.

He pulled her hips to him with each thrust, and he never broke rhythm, even when he was kissing her lips or sucking one of her nipples into his mouth. Vaeh bit her lip to keep from screaming. He had already brought her over the edge at least twice.

His usually bright blue eyes turned sapphire and his muscular arms embraced her tightly. He breathed heavily in her ear, softly moaning her name.

“You’re so beautiful…you feel so fantastic…this is nothing like how I imagined it…” he said between moans of pleasure.

She kissed his neck and felt him shiver. “Oh James…”

He shuddered. “Say it again.”

“James…” she repeated his name over and over.

It didn’t take him long after that. He pulled out and coated her breasts and stomach with his load. He then lay next to her, and almost like he had done this process routinely, he dropped his t-shirt on her chest and cleaned her off.

“Could you…could you do me another favor?” he breathed, tossing the soiled shirt aside.

“Name it.”

“May I hold you for awhile?”

Vaeh smiled at him. “You may. But uh, maybe we can go back to the bunk for that? The ground is not comfortable.”

“If you don’t mind a bunch of guys watching us cuddle, fine by me,” he laughed.

They got dressed (Sexton sans t-shirt) and headed back to the barracks.

No one questioned Private James Sexton’s smile or why he was so damn cheerful the next day. The troopers only knew that command had put in charge the right guy for boosting morale as he never lost his grin.


End file.
